deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Heroes Battle Royale
|-|Simbiothero= ' Alien Heroes Battle Royale Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 Alien Heroes Battle Royale Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 S vs OP vs G.jpg|Simbiothero S vs OP vs G Evil version.jpg|Evil Version (Simbiothero) FDC95D68-CFBC-41C5-B1A1-BDE14B15E537.jpeg|Sharknado14 B8BCB705-0287-450B-8A48-7F6178E239E6.jpeg|Risto733 Alien heroes clash.png.png|The sayain jedi Alien Heroes Battle Royale '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. NOTE 1: It will use the new 52 Superman. NOTE 2: It will use a composite version for Optimus Prime. NOTE 3: No, this is not Goku vs Superman 3. Description '''DC Comics vs Dragon Ball vs Transformers! '''the fight between three of the most famous heroes come from another planet. Interlude Nyxs: Heroes come from other planets. '''Blang: Come from a world at war or ready to be destroyed.' Nyxs: Superman, The Man of Steel. Blang: Goku, the Saiyan servant on Earth. Nyxs: And Optimus Prime, The Leader of the Autobots. Blang: She's Nyxs and I'm Blang. Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Superman Darkseid: You still try to fight. Can't you see that it's hopeless? Superman: That man won't quit as long as he can still draw a breath. None of my teammates will. Me? I've got a different problem. I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die. Darkseid tries to attack, but Superman knocks him back Superman: But you can take it, can't ya, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am! Goku Goku: You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy what I am, friend! Frieza: You... what... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! Optimus Prime Optimus: With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting. Death Battle (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) Result (Cue Superman The Animated Series Full Theme, Chou Super Dragon Soul, or Till all are one) Who would you be rooting for? Superman Goku Optimus Prime Who do you think will win? Kal-El Kakarot Orion Pax |-|EmperorDedede= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Battle Royales Category:Simbiothero Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:EmperorDedede Category:Transformation themed Death Battles